Runaway Love
by The Black Rose 1995
Summary: song fic with Runaway Love by ludacris ft mary j blige. Fang, Max, and Ella all have there problems at home. The only way to get away from them, is to runaway. rated T for mentions of abuse. Enjoy!


**Runaway Love**

**Hello people! I heard this song and I thought it could work for the flock!**

**I don't own Maximum Ride, James dose, nor do I own this song! My spelling and grammar stink too!!!**

**I would just like to say that I'm sorry to all the people out there that have to go threw everything mentioned in this song. I can only send hope out to them.  
-_______________________________________________**

_**Yeah, and it goes a little something like this.**_

_**Runaway love, Runaway love,  
Runaway love, Runaway love,**_

_**Runaway love, Runaway love,  
Runaway love, Runaway love,**_

_**Now poor Fang is only fourteen years old,  
He's trying to figure out why the world is so cold.  
Why he's all alone and never met his family,  
Mama's always gone and he's never met his father,**_

_**Part of him is missing and nobody will listen,  
Mama's on drugs getting high up in the kitchen.  
Bringing home men at different hours of the night,  
Started with some laughs- usually ending in a fight.**_

_**Sneaking in her room when his mama's knocked out,  
Trying to have his way and poor Fang says 'ouch',  
He tries to fight back but all he dose is beat him,  
He tries to tell his mother, but his mama don't believe him.**_

_**Fang is stuck up in the world on his own,  
Forced to think that Hell is a place called home.  
Nothing else to do but get some close and pack,  
He says he's about to runaway and never come back!**_

Fang slowly got off the floor of his bedroom, ignoring the aching of his body. His so called 'Mother' had brought another man home with her. After his mother had passed out, the man had found his way into Fangs room and had tried to have his way with him like all the other men his mother had. Fang had tried to fight back, he really did, but the man was older and stronger then Fang. Fang now pulled himself onto his bed and thought of what would happen tomorrow. He would try to tell his mother after the man leaves, but he knows that she will just get angry at him for lying to her.

Fang has thought of running away from this place, he even had a bag packed and ready, but every time he's tried, he always chickens out and he hates himself for it. '_Maybe_,' he thought to himself as his eyes grew heavy, _'If I get someone to runaway with me, I could actually do it . . .'_

And with that last thought, Fang fell into a dreamless sleep.

_**Runaway love, Runaway love,  
Runaway love, Runaway love,**_

_**Runaway love, Runaway love,  
Runaway love, Runaway love,**_

_**Little Max is only fourteen years old,  
She's trying to figure out why the world is so cold,  
Why she's not pretty and no one seams to like her,  
Alcoholic step-dad always want to strike her.**_

_**Yells and abuses, leaves he with bruises,  
Teachers ask questions, she's making up excuses,  
Bleeding on the inside, crying on the out.  
There's only one girl who knows what she's about.**_

_**Her name is little Nudge and they become friends,  
Promise that they'll stay tight till the end,  
Until one day little Nudge got shot,  
A drive by bullet went stray on her block.**_

_**Now little Max is stuck up in the world,  
Forced to think that Hell is a place called home,  
Nothing else to do but get some cloths and pack,  
She says she's about to runaway and never come back!**_

Max looked at her mirror image and sighed. Jeb had left a nice big bruise on her left cheek and it was going to be hard to hide it from the teachers at school. Normally he's more carful about stuff like that, he makes sure that the bruises he leaves behind are easy to hide under her cloths, but last night he had hit her face too hard. Max pulled at some of her short brown hair and let out a soft groan, if one of the teachers gave Jeb a call about the bruise, he would beat her harder then he normally did and blame her for it all.

She wishes that Nudge was still around. Nudge had been killed only a month ago and Max missed her best friend terribly. Nudge was the only person that knew about the beatings her father gave her.

She could hear Jeb's loud snores coming from his room as she quietly walked around her small room, gathering some clothes and her money and the picture of her deceased mother and put them into her spare backpack. She bit her lip as she pushed the backpack into the dark corner of her closet.

'_I want to leave this place more then anything but. . . I'm scared,' _Max thought to herself as she crawled into her bed. _'Maybe, if I find someone to runaway with, I would actually do it. . .'_

And with that last thought, Max fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of the life she had before her father and mother died.

_**Runaway love, Runaway love,  
Runaway love, Runaway love,**_

_**Runaway love, Runaway love,  
Runaway love, Runaway love,**_

_**Little Ella is only thirteen years old,  
She's trying to figure out why the world is so cold,  
So she pops pills to get rid of the pain,  
Plus she having sex with a boy who's fourteen.**_

_**Emotions run deep and she think she's in love,  
So there's no protection, he's using no glove,  
Never thinking bout the consciences of actions,  
Living for today and not tomorrow's satisfactions.**_

_**The day's go by and her belly gets big,  
The father bails out, he ain't ready for a kid!  
Knowing that her mama will blow it all out of proportions,  
Plus she lives poor so no money for abortion.**_

_**Ella is stuck up on the world on her own,  
Forced to think that Hell is a place called home,  
Nothing else do but get some cloths and pack,  
She says she's about to runaway and never come back!**_

Ella lay on her bed and sobbed into her pillow. She looked down at her stomach to see that it was already starting to swell up. God, how could she have been this stupid! Why hadn't she and Iggy used a condom? Now she was two months pregnant with Iggy's child. She had been having morning sickness for a few weeks and a friend from school said that she should get an at home pregnancy test.

Ella had bought the test and had almost screamed when she say the two pink lines. She had told Iggy the next day, she said that since her family was poor she couldn't get an abortion and that if she told her mother, she would get kicked out. Iggy had panicked and said that she had to leave him alone, she wasn't getting any money from him and he didn't want to be a father. Ella was now crying in her room. She was afraid to tell her mother and Iggy wasn't going to help her.

She got up from her bed and started packing some of her cloths and her money and her framed picture of her and Iggy, she then put them all into and old suitcase and pushed it under her bed. She went back to bed and placed her hand on her stomach.

'_I don't know what I should do anymore, running away seems like the only answer now,'_ Ella thought to herself. _'I'm still scared though . . . maybe if someone went with me, it would be easier. . .'_

_**Runaway love, **_

_**Runaway, runaway, love!**_

_**Runaway love,**_

_**Don't keep on running, oh runaway, runaway love!**_

_**Runaway love, **_

_**Running, Running, Running, Running!**_

_**Runaway love,**_

_**Don't keep on running away love,  
Don't keep running away!**_

_**Runaway love, **_

_**I know who you feel! I've been there too! I was running away too!**_

_**Runaway love,**_

_**I will runaway with you.**_

_**Runaway love, Runaway love,**_

_**I will runaway with you!**_

The next day, Max and Ella met each other and started hanging out after school. Ella told Max about Iggy and the baby and in return, Max told her about her mother and fathers deaths and her abusive step dad and about Nudge. The two became good friends.

A week later, Max met Fang. She told him about her dad and Nudge and he talked to her about him mother and the men she brought home. After two weeks, the three were always with each other, and when Ella was at the third month in her pregnancy, they all runaway together.

_**Runaway, Runaway love.  
Don't keep running away.  
I will runaway with you, if you want me to!  
**_

Six years later, the three came back to their home town. Everything about it had changed. Max's step-dad was at a treatment center and hasn't gotten violent with anyone in over three months. Fangs mom had stopped doing drugs when Fang had left; apparently it opened her eyes, and called the police and told them about all the men Fang had told her about. Iggy had told his parents about Ella pregnancy and had spent four years searching for her.

During the six years, Max and Fang had gotten together and Ella had given birth to a beautiful little girl that had Iggy's pale skin and blue eyes and her dark hair and named her Luna.

When they returned, Max and Fang set out to go see Fang's mother first. She apologized for everything that she had done and Fang had forgiven her. Max and Fang then went to see Jeb. Max and Jeb had a very long talk with each other and Jeb said that he regretted everything that he had done to her and begged her to forgive him. Max said that she had a long time ago.

Ella then went to find Iggy at his old home. He and Ella had a very long talk that ended with them getting back together. When he finally saw Luna he loved her the moment he saw her and he spent the rest of his life spoiling the girl rotten.

Max and Fang started working for an organization called Coalition to Stop the Madness, or CSM for short. About a month after they had moved back, Fang popped the big question and the two were married three months later on a sunny spring day.

All in all, they lives had turned out better then any of them had expected. Ella has a beautiful daughter and a loving husband, and Max and Fang found love and will be starting a family soon.

* * *

**Alright, that's the end of it!**

**I hoped you liked it and I'm sorry about all the spelling mistakes!**

**Byz!**


End file.
